Archery Team Senpai
Archery Team Senpai (a.k.a Sousuke) Sousuke-senpai is a national champion in archery. He trains everyday to achieve perfect aim and form. He has an older twin brother. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the golden beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. He is part of the 3-B class. Background story of character Early Childhood: Being in a very traditional family, their parents had an arranged marriage. It wasn’t really forced upon them but they were at that age already, so they just both agreed to it. Sad to say, they never really grew to love each other, even though they already had children together. So one day, their mother found love and ran away.They were very young when this happened. Not being as close to their mother, Sousuke was therefore less affected than his twin brother Hinata. Sousuke took up archery because he wanted to be like their father. *'Information obtained From skillshotlab tumblr q and a session' Appearance Sousuke has slicked back black hair and he wears a white and black Japanese archery outfit with a black shooting glove on his right hand. He wears a necklace with a yin pendant. Items Once Sousuke visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Golden Beans. Favorite Items * Beach Ball * Bean Bag * Bed * Broomstick * Ceremony Tea Set * Christmas Tree * Corgi * Dango * Dark Carriage * Director's Chair * Flower Swing Set * Goldfish Scooping Booth * Gothic Table Set * Guitar * Kadomatsu Bamboo * Large Wood Bucket * Luxury Bento * Maid Cafe Set * Mat with Food * Onsen Tea Set * Reclining Chair * Sakura Mochi * Santa's Chair * Santa's Workshop * Skeleton Model * Snowman * Snow Globe * Softdrinks * Stone Frog * Stretching mat * Stuffed Bear * Super New Year Bento Box * Vespa * Watermill * White Day Set * Wishing Fountain Love Letter (Requires 84 visits to obtain) "Thanks for always bringing me tea during archery training! Your iced tea blend is really refreshing!" - Sousuke-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 210 visits to obtain) You were asked to deliver a pitcher of iced tea to the outdoor archery range. The weather today is quite humid so you thought the archery team might want something to help cool off. When you get there though, only one person is in the range. It's Sousuke-senpai and he's practicing with a longbow. He doesn't notice you come in but you don't call out to him as he was in the middle of drawing his bow. His form is absolutely elegant. He fires the arrow and it hits the target right in the center. As he sets down his bow, you approach him. You: Sousuke-senpai I brought your order! Sousuke-senpai: Ah (your name)! Thank you so much! I really needed this! This is the new blend Onii-san recommended, right? You: Yes, it is! Is the entire pitcher just for you? Sousuke-senpai: With the weather today being the way it is, I know I can finish this by the time I'm done with training. You notice a light sheen of sweat on his brow. You instinctively grab your handkerchief from your pocket and hand it to him. Sousuke-senpai: Oh, thank you so much (your name)! That's really kind of you. He lightly dabs your handkerchief on his brow. You: No problem, senpai. You've been training really hard even in this weather! Sousuke-senpai: Well, I have to practice everyday to achieve perfect aim! You're no different from me! You work hard everyday! You tirelessly run around the campus delivering cafe drinks to all your customers! Sousuke-senpai: I guess were kind of similar in that aspect. That's one of the things I like about you. You: Come again? Sousuke-senpai: Ah, it's nothing. Thanks again for the iced tea. Special CGs Birthday It's the twins' birthday today! Being very close to each other, they wanted to have a joint birthday celebration. You know they love traditional Japanese clothes and Japanese culture, so you decided that you should have a yukata party! You invite some of their friends and even their cousin, Soujiro-senpai,to celebrate their birthday at the cafe! You prepared all sorts of tea and traditional Japanese sweets for the party. They both love Japanese sweets so you made several different kinds, including Sousuke-senpai's favorite dango! All their friends arrive early to help you set-up the cafe. Everyone is wearing their best yukata and they all look quite wonderful. The twins arrive at the cafe. It is finally time to start the party! You gather everyone around them and start lighting their two dango pyramid cakes! Everyone sings them a happy birthday and they each blow out their own dango pyramid! Soujiro-senpai: "Happy Birthday to you, Hinata. Happy Birthday, Sousuke. I am truly blessed to have you both by my side. Growing up together, it really feels like you are my younger brothers." Soujiro-senpai: "I will always be here for you no matter what. You can come to me for anything. I will always do my best to look out for the both of you. Happy Birthday, dear cousins." Hajime-senpai: "Yeaaah!!! We're going to have a lot of fun today!!! Happy birthday, you two! You always make life, well... interesting for me! Hehe. Thanks for always welcoming me in your home!" Hajime-senpai: "You always help me out when I set-up any festival. I am very grateful for your friendship and your help!!! You guys are great!!" Izumi-senpai: "Happy birthday, Hina-kun and Sousuke-kun! Hina-kun, you have been a very kind friend to me. Thank you for always letting me borrow books from your family library!" Katsuo-senpai: "Happy birthday guys! Sousuke, thanks for the tips on the kinds of organic supplements! They're really effective in making me feel refreshed and ready for exercise!" Hinata and Sousuke bow deeply to the crowd of their friends. Sousuke: "Thank you so much, everyone. For celebrating our birthday with us." Hinata: "You guys look so amazing in your yukatas! Thank you for choosing to spend today with my brother and I!" Sousuke: "Hina-nii and I share everything together and I'm glad that we also share the same great set of friends!" Hinata: "I-I know sometimes I am quite strange and hard to understand. B-but thank you for guiding me and still being friends with me and my brother." Sousuke/ Hinata: "And thank you, (your name). You truly inspire us every day that we're with you! Thank you for arranging this birthday party for us!" You: "No problem, Hinata-senpai, Sousuke-senpai! I'm glad we could do this double birthday party! It was definitely double the fun!" You: "Now it's time for you to eat your double dango cake! Both of you, say 'Aaah!'" 1st Story CG (Requires 125 visits to obtain) It's time for you to bring some brewed iced tea to the Archery range. It has become sort of a routine for you to make this delivery whenever there's archery team practice. You go down to the archery range and find a man in a black suit and tie blocking the entrance. He looks like someone's bodyguard. You: "Excuse me, I'm here to deliver some iced tea to the archery team!" Guard: '"Sorry, no one is allowed to enter the archery range." '''You: '"What? Why? I don't understand. I always make the delivery at this time." 'Guard: '"I will receive it for the Sousuke-sama. No one is allowed to disturb the young master's practice time. He has a very important competition coming up soon." 'You: '"What? Oh... okay. I was hoping to see him. But okay." You hand the tray to the guard an turn to leave, dejected that you could not see Sousuke practice. You start to walk back to the cafe when you hear someone shout. '???: '"Wait!" You turn around and see Sousuke running towards you. You wait for him to catch up to you. '''Sousuke: "(your name), ''I'm so sorry. I didn't intend for you to be turned away harshly like that. I instructed the guard to not let anyone inside. But I couldn't bear to see the look on your face when he didn't let you in." He takes your hand and lovingly puts it on his cheek. '''Sousuke:' "It's just that I can't afford to be distracted right now. I have a very important competition coming up and I need to train hard for it. And whenever I see you, I can't help but focus on anything but you. I like you, (your name). I should have been more honest with my feelings so I didn't have to resort to this. I'm sorry. After the competition is over, I'll come and see you. You can pick any hour of any day. All my time is yours." 2nd Story CG (Requires 125 visits to obtain) As promised, Sousuke-senpai set aside some time to spend with you after his competition season ended. Although he has been spending a lot of time hanging out with you at the cafe. You two have never actually went out together. So for today, he invited you to have dinner with him. You don't know where he's taking you but he said that it was to one of his favorite restaurants. He picks you up in his chauffeur-driven car, in front of the school gate. He's wearing casual clothing today. Yet he still carries the smae grace as when he is in his archery uniform. You drive to the outskirts of town, where the more traditional houses and buildings were. The car stops in front of a small, traditional-looking store. Sousuke-senpai gets out of the car first and opens the door on your side for you. He offers his hand. Sousuke-senpai: "Welcome, my dear, to my favorite sushi restaurant." You go inside the store together. The sight that greets you is a very simple, traditional yet elegant sushi restaurant set-up. The sushi chef behind the counter greet you both with a smile. Sushi Chief: "Ah, welcome young master Sousuke! I am glad to see you here again. Will it be the usual for today?" Sousuke-senpai: "Good evening! Yes please. You quite know my tastes well." He takes you by the hand and leads you to the corner of the restaurant to sit at one of the booths. Sousuke-senpai reaches for your hand across the table and smiles at you. The sushi chef arrives at your table with two similar sets of sushi. He promptly makes his way back and leave you two alone. Sousuke-senpai picks up a piece from his plate with his chopsticks. But instead of moving it towards himself, he holds it up to you. Sousuke-senpai: "Say Aaah!" You open your mouth and eat the piece whole. You taste an explosion of complex flavor as you chew the piece and your eyes widen in pleasant surprise. You: "Wow that is incredibly delicious! It's so fresh and there are many layers of different flavors!" Sousuke-senpai: "Right? But they still blend well together! I knew you would like it." You: "I can't wait to try the rest. Thank you so much for bringing me here, senpai!" Sousuke-senpai: "No, it is my pleasure. Thank you for choosing to spend time with me today. I've always wanted to bring you here." Sousuke-senpai: "I have been going to this restaurant ever since Hina-nii and I were kids. Our father used to bring us here every weekend. We still go here as a family sometimes." Sousuke-senpai: "I am glad that I am able to share this special place with you! I've spent many happy moments with the people I hold dear in this same restaurant." Sousuke-senpai: "So I am happy that you are now a part of what I hold dear and that I am able to make another special moment here with you as well." Sousuke-senpai: "Let's make more moments together from now on!" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Dearest Mc! Thank you, dear, for taking the time to make me some Valentine's chocolate. It made quite happy having something you made as a snack during my archery sessions. I don't think I missed a single bulls-eye that day. In return, I got you a little white day present. Please wear it often and remember that my heart is always yours. Love, Sousuke-senpai Item: Bow and arrow Relationships: Hinata-senpai (A.k.a Tea Ceremony Senpai): Growing up, Hinata had always been the one to protect Sousuke and always took care of him. Being the older twin, he always thought it was his duty to look out for Sousuke. When his mother ran away one day after finding love with someone else, leaving him and his brother when they were very young,he eventually broke down and has been trying his best to recover ever since. Seeing how much his brother was hurt by their mother’s disappearance and because he loves his brother, Sousuke took it upon himself to take care of Hinata and protect him. Just as Hinata looked out for him and protected him as they were growing up. He then grew up to be the more mature and responsible twin because of this. *'Information obtained From skillshotlab tumblr q and a session' Soujirou-senpai (A.k.a Calligraphy Club Senpai): Sousuke-senpai is biological cousin of Soujiro-senpai and along with his own twin brother Hinata, the three young men live in the same family complex. Despite Soujiro being only a year older than the twins, both Sousuke and his older twin look up to him as a doting elder brother. And being in line of being the next head of the family, Soujirou looks after him and his twin brother Hinata no matter what, whether back at home or in school. *As obtained and translated from Notice me senpai Indonesian FB page Others Archery Club SFP.png|School Festival Play CG Archery Team Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Qad.jpeg|Trick Halloween CG Super Love Mode Quotes Lovemode sousuke.png|Normal Outfit Sousuke (Yukata).png|Yukata Sousuke (Christmas Confession).png|Christmas Confession * "Hey. Let's go out some time. We can sail the seas on our family yacht. I hope you don't mind that I'm a bit forward with my advances. I am, after all, aiming for your heart!" * "Thank you for attending my last archery competition. It really meant a lot to me that you were there. I won that trophy to impress you! Did it work?" * "H-hey. Hold back a little. I'm getting quite flustered. Sorry, I can't seem to concentrate on anything else when you're around." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Ah. You've been so busy setting up this festival. We barely even saw each other. Thank you for choosing to spend your precious festival time with me." * "You know, there are a lot of festivals almost every week in japan. Each one celebrating a different thing. I will take you to any one of them, no matter where it is. Just say the word, my dear." * "Ah! A target-shooting game booth! I'll win you each and every prize if you'd like. This my chance to impress you with my sharpshooting!" Christmas Confessions * If it's alright with you, would you like to come over to our house for the holidays? My family and I will be making some traditional winter sweets and I would like for you to try them. * Oh? A present for me? How thoughtful of you, thank you so much! Wow, what a beautiful silk headband! It's very beautiful. I'll use this in every competition to keep the hair from my eyes! Thank you! * Oh, a snowball fight? Would you like to be on the same team? I happen to have perfect aim, you know! Pre-Super Love Mode * "How are you, my dear?" *“Bullseye! Straight to my heart!” *“W-well. This was a nice distraction.” Ultimate Love Mode Confession "I've been wanting to hear those words from you. You don't know how sweet it is to finally hear you say that you like me too. I have always been aiming for you. I hope I can cherish you and treat you the way you should be treated. I love you, {your name}." Category:Boys